Sarah Palmer's Sexy Adventures
by TheRedSorcerer
Summary: This is the tale of Sarah Palmer and all of her encounters with men and women that turn her on! Don't worry, no spoilers to the game. Not sure how many chapters there will be but tell me if you enjoy it!


Chapter 1

Sarah Palmer's First Night Back

Sara Palmer was back on the UNSC Infinity after a long mission. She finally had at least a week to herself.

Palmer sat in her room, after getting her armor taken off. "Ah, finally back. Time to take that long, warm shower

I've been wanting these past few weeks." Palmer left her room and started heading for the showers. On her way there,

she ran into Jameson Locke. "Oh, Sarah, I've been meaning to catch a word with you, actually" he told her. "Yeah sure,

what's up?" Palmer replied. "I was wondering if you would be able to join Osiris on that mission to Sanghelios,

we could use that extra firepower." Palmer gave Locke a look of interest as to why they would need her.

"I'll give this a thought, just let me sleep on it." she answered. "Alright, hope to see you there. Docking bay in eight

days if you're coming." Palmer was ready to end the conversation and go take her delightful shower that she's been waiting

for. "Yeah, sure thing. I'll think about it. Well I'm going to take that shower I've been needing, and I'll be in my room

after if you need me." The two said goodbye and headed in opposite directions. Palmer was delighted that she got to

finally be alone, and stand in that nice warm shower for hours. Palmer headed to one of the public showers, as they didn't

have any private ones. She knew just the one where no one would go, it was out of everyone's way so there was no reason for

anyone to go there. Finally she arrived, and just like she thought, it was clear. No one was in sight down the halls.

Palmer walked in and started stripping off of her under layer. Palmer looked especially cute that night, wearing her hair

in a bun. She usually kept it in a ponytail, but she thought she might as well try it out. Palmer had large breasts, and

a huge ass. She peeled off her under layer, and her breasts popped out, and her ass exposed. The water was set to hot,

and Palmer jumped in the relaxing water. Palmer wasn't sure what was up, but she was feeling a little horny. Before she

started washing herself, she wanted to play a little. "Looks like no one is here..." Palmer had a devious look on her

face which quickly turned to pleasure when she started fondling with her large breasts. Small moans came out as she

squeezed her tits and pulled on her hard nipples. She reached down to her muff and slid her middle finger in, playing

with her pussy. "Aaahh fuck yes!" she quietly moaned. Palmer continued to masturbate like a bad girl, and suddenly

behind her she heard the door close. Palmer froze in her tracks and turned behind her. There stood Locke, wearing nothing

with his semi-erect penis. Palmer was shocked to see him there, yet turned on. She hid her breasts under her hands and

crossed her legs so Locke couldn't peek. "You told me I'd know where to find you." he said. Palmer gave a smile and bit

her lip, looking sexier than ever. She was amazed by the size of Locke's eight inch dick, hanging down. Locke walked

towards Palmer into the hot shower, and the two embraced. They went into a fierce and passionate kiss. They pulled away,

and Palmer exposed her large tits to Locke. He grabbed them, squeezing them and playing with them. Palmer's nipples were

harder than before, and she loved how it felt to have him bury his face in them. Locke pulled at her nipples, and pushed

her rack into his face, smothering himself. Palmer let out moans of intense pleasure as he sucked and nibbled on them.

"Ahh fuck yes! Suck them harder! Oh yes!" He obeyed her and sucked even harder, giving her more satisfaction. The two

went in for another kiss, and she whispered in his ear, "I want to choke on your fat cock." Palmer felt more thrilled

and hornier when she talked dirty to him. Something inside her wanted that cock more than ever, and she was about to get

it. Palmer got down on her knees and held the eight incher in her hands. She started to feel hot when she rubbed his

dick on her cheeks. Palmer waited until she couldn't handle it anymore, she was hungry for that black cock. She slid the

tip into her mouth, slowly sucking on it, and pulled it off ending with a big kiss on the tip. She licked Locke's shaft

down to his balls and started sucking them. "Fuck, that feels good!" Locke told her. Palmer looked up with her extremely

cute smile, and said, "Your cock taste so fucking good. I want to taste all of it." She slid her mouth back over it,

taking half of the meat that lied before her. Palmer moved her tongue up and down, using her mouth in such a way that

made the grown man before her get weak. She took the cock balls deep, and started to gag with the fat thing touching her

throat. Palmer loved the taste of his cock and she held it there, savoring it. She held it until she couldn't handle it

any longer, and pulled it out to catch her breath. The cock was coated with saliva, and a strand of it hung from her

sweet lips to the monster sitting before her. Palmer looked up at Locke with a smile and said, "I want you to facefuck me,

please, please." Palmer was loving this, her pussy was getting wet from all of this excitement. The last time Palmer ever

wanted a dick this badly was when she was still in training. Locke slid his dick inside her mouth, and thrusted his cock

back into her throat hard. Palmer loved the feeling of it hitting her throat. Her lustful desires were really showing

that night. Locke started to pick up his pace and pounded Palmer's face. Her sweet saliva flew out of her mouth with every

thrust, landing on her tits and face. Locke pulled out his cock and all of the lubrication spilled out of her mouth,

covering her breasts. They went into another deep kiss, with tongue on tongue. "Get on the wall." Locke demanded. Palmer

backed up onto the wall, and was pinned by Locke. "You've been a naughty girl, Sarah." he told her. "Yes I have, now

punish me." Palmer bit her lip, she was excited for him to finally penetrate her. Palmer was feeling hotter as she wrapped

her left leg around his waist. Lock slipped his cock inside of her pussy, and she let out a load moan. Locke started to

thrust hard into her. Palmer kept moaning and grunting louder and louder as the pounding went on. "Ahh yes fuck me!

Fuck me with your big cock!" Palmer felt extremely happy that she was getting fucked by Locke's big dick. She craved

for him to keep going at her hard. They went in for another kiss, and Palmer's moans and grunts were slightly muffled. The

fucking went on for minutes. Palmer felt herself reaching an orgasm, and she started to yell. "OH FUCK YES!" Palmer felt

a wave of heat fill her body, she thrust her head up at the ceiling and her body shuddered. Her pussy tightened around

Locke's dick and her love juices flowed all over it. This feeling made Locke reach his limit, and he thrust the hardest

he could, pounding Palmer like she was a dirty whore. Palmer kept moaning with every thrust. Palmer's fat tits bouncing,

her moaning and the sexy face she made when getting pounded made Locke's flood gates open. "Please cum inside me!" Palmer

yelled. Locke did one more thrust and his semen filled up Palmer's vagina. He pulled out his cock and his cum leaked out

of her sweet pussy. "Ahhh fuck! I didn't know you were such a naughty girl, Sarah!" he said. "And I didn't know you had

a massive cock." Palmer gave her sexy smile and laugh. They connected one last time with a kiss, and they both cleaned

themselves up in the shower. Locke left sooner than Palmer did, and she eventually went back to her room. Palmer felt so

naughty from that experience, and she now knew who to go to for a good fuck. She felt that this would lead to a great

week. Little did she know that she would need to satsify her lust even more. Palmer went to bed feeling great, enjoying

the experience she just had.

To be continued...


End file.
